


如果他不曾见过太阳/Had he not seen the sun

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 蓝礼死了，洛拉斯埋葬了他
Relationships: Renly Baratheon & Loras Tyrell & Margaery Tyrell, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Kudos: 6





	如果他不曾见过太阳/Had he not seen the sun

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文，这一篇初次发布于2019年八月  
> bgm/《confident》——anthem lights

我本可以忍受黑暗/如果我不曾见过太阳  
然而阳光已使我的荒凉/成为更新的荒凉  
——狄金森 

☆  
蓝礼是他的太阳。

所有的提利尔都知道，因为他永远仰着头，看着他的太阳。

他爱蓝礼，像信徒爱他的主教，像孩子爱他的抚育者，像仆从爱他的领主，像星和月爱太阳。他爱的蓝礼，不是维斯特洛的国王，不是风息堡公爵，不是国王的幼弟，只是蓝礼，不带上“拜拉席恩”这个姓氏。

他甚至想起第一次见到蓝礼的那天。他的父亲充气鱼大人告诉他“要尊重、感激、热爱你的领主”，他不以为然。他站在蓝礼面前，蓝礼只是看了他一眼，蔚蓝双眼带着笑意从所有人身上掠过，他只是他俯视子民中的渺渺一瞥，但他却爱上了蓝礼。他是那么自然的交付了自己的一生，自然得就像他天然拥有双手、轻松能拿长枪一样。

“你是洛拉斯，我等你很久了。”

年幼而骄傲的男孩感觉到自己被重视着，心里迂迂回回升起一丝得意。

“以后你要与我待上好几年，希望我第一次给你留下了好印象。”

男孩不知道该如何接话，只是呆呆地愣着，看着面前比他高大许多的青年，他似乎遍体散发着温暖——那是男孩穷其一生所追寻的光。“是，大人。”

“叫我蓝礼。”

蓝礼。

洛拉斯低吟着他的恋人的名字。舌尖轻卷，再在上颚抵住，发出温柔的声音。

“蓝礼，你知道吗，我现在过得很好。”

洛拉斯露出了笑容，如同融化的黄金一般的双眼闪烁着光芒，斜斜的夕阳撒在他的双肩上，是甜如蜜酒的普照与余温。

“但我好想打仗，我好想上战场。我的首要目标先是塔斯的布蕾妮，然后再是你那个蠢货二哥。史坦尼斯收下了我们当时大部分的兵力，他现在打算去打现在那个小怪物国王呢。要你在，君临城一定不在话下，你才是七王国的正统国王。”

棕色的卷发坠入双眼，洛拉斯揉了揉眼睛。

“祖母想让我们投靠小乔，说真的，他算什么狗屁国王，我们凭什么拥护这个乱伦的结晶？祖母甚至想把玛格丽嫁给那个怪物，她怎么狠心！”

洛拉斯忿忿地撇着嘴，漂亮而灿烂的棕色双眸闪过一丝怨气，手里滑下一把沙土。

“说到玛格丽，她似乎根本不因为你伤心，她永远都是那样的无忧无虑。”

他想起了那天大婚。蓝礼穿着华丽的礼服，绿色的天鹅绒内衬也绣满了英勇的雄鹿。他就那样看着蓝礼为玛格丽系上斗篷，然后再将她拥入怀中。

他知道这从来都是政治婚姻，蓝礼不会对他的妹妹产生一点半点的真感情，而玛格丽也乐得热闹与喜事。他知道，他都知道，这些都是假的，蓝礼不会爱上玛格丽。但他心里就是梗着一股气，吐不出也吞不进，他只好扭开头，走出了大堂。身后歌手们正在演奏着欢乐的笙歌，还时不时传来玛格丽咯咯的笑声。

“爱你的人一直是我。”

洛拉斯突然有些哽咽，他后悔自己怎么也没能把这些话早些说出。

他又想起了那天比武大会，蓝礼一身暗绿色铠甲，意气风发的男人，是他的爱人。他的铠甲，每一块甲片，都是他在红堡那个燃着熊熊烈火的房间里帮蓝礼系上的。他也重操旧业，给蓝礼的铠甲与头盔磨的发了光，他们一边聊着死去的国王之手，一边接吻，好像这世上再没什么可以担忧的事情。

还有金鹿角头盔，洛拉斯很喜欢那顶头盔，他觉得那像极了蓝礼，富有活力，快乐，不羁。当猎狗将蓝礼从马上横扫下去并折断了那根鹿角时，洛拉斯气的捏紧了拳头。事后，蓝礼轻抚着洛拉斯的后背，温柔的劝说着洛拉斯“他今天可是从魔山手下救了你一命”，洛拉斯才作罢。那天他们隔的那样近，柔软的卷发与黑玉般的长发绞在一起。

“好久了，蓝礼，我感觉比武大赛像是好久以前的事情了，但我却感觉和你逃出君临是在昨天一样。”

那次他们骑着马，在国王大道上奔跑着，随即又拐进深深的密林里。他们以前也总是这样。他知道蓝礼心里多少有些不舒服，他们也保持着难得的沉默。“你会永远在我身侧吗，洛拉斯？”

洛拉斯只是走近了一些，佩戴着全套铠甲的他没办法亲吻他的恋人。“我会的，就像这太阳会再次升起一样。”

可它现在不会再升起了。

洛拉斯继续低着头，捧起地上一把又一把的土壤。他不用抬头就可以瞥到远处的大海、天际、太阳。风息堡的风景很美。

“蓝礼，我会为你报仇的，不管是谁，我都会用他的血为你献祭。”

洛拉斯有些脱力地坐在了地上，他终于忍不住夺眶而出的泪水。他抚摸着风息堡的土地——他坐在面向大海的悬崖边，手旁是他长眠的国王。

他想起了加兰穿上那身深如密林的绿色盔甲的模样，高大，强壮，“勇武的”。那是加兰，不是蓝礼。他恍惚间却将加兰认成了蓝礼，他做梦都想跟蓝礼一起并肩作战。“嘿洛拉斯，是我，好吗？我是加兰。”洛拉斯自觉尴尬不已，自欺欺人地偏过头开始整理自己的铠甲。像一松木桶腐烂的肉类被掩盖在桶盖下，他忍下满眼泪水与满心酸涩。

“没人会再打扰你的，蓝礼，这是我们的秘密基地，记得吗？”

他们在这里第一次亲吻对方，那个吻带着玫瑰的芳香，还带着高庭甜腻的水果气息。

洛拉斯站起来，手里松开最后一捧泥土。

太阳已经落下了，在远处的海平面处越落越低，他的夏日之梦也随之消逝掉了，一点不剩。

“我不需要蜡烛，我再也不需要了。”

因为我的太阳已经落下了，再也不会升起来了。

太阳落山以后，蜡烛无法代替。

洛拉斯最后转过身看了一眼他亲手埋葬的恋人，“我会回来的，你不会孤独一人。”

永别了，我的太阳。


End file.
